BlackRose
BlackRose is a character from .Hack//Series, she makes her debut in .Hack//Infection as the main protagonist alongside Kite. Profile One of the .hackers, the same as Kite. She pursued the truth of the virus incident in order to save her younger brother, who fell into a coma while playing "The World." She and Kite have known each other since around the time they both started playing, and operate together due to getting along so well. She is a little short-tempered and direct, but she has a cheerful personality and tries never to show weakness, even when things get rough. She is a high school student in real life, and sometimes lectures or berates the younger Kite in a sisterly way. Story .Hack//Games BlackRose's little brother Kazu was defeated by a Data Bug at Δ Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and fell into a coma in the real world. Because of this, she embarked on her quest to find a way to revive him. She soon encountered Kite, and after realizing he had the same goal she did, she decided to partner up with him. BlackRose proved invaluable to Kite's mission, helping him in his investigation and arranging meetings with people like Helba, Wiseman, and Lios. Together Kite and BlackRose slowly began to build a team to combat the Cursed Wave and the Eight Phases. This group would later be called the .hackers. As Kite's partner, BlackRose was present in almost all of his battles against both the Cursed Wave and Cubia. During the final fight against Corbenik she was rendered temporarily comatose as a result of its Drain Heart attack. Fortunately after Kite and Aura succeeded in defeating the final Phase, BlackRose regained consciousness and was successfully reunited with her brother. Shortly after the events of the Twilight Incident, BlackRose invites Kite to the dungeon Ω Raging Facing Mirror's Virgin, unaware that Terajima Ryoko invited him to the same dungeon. While traversing the dungeon, BlackRose and Terajima Ryoko leave Kite before finishing, due to the fact that both girls wanted to go through it alone with him. In Another Birth, BlackRose and Terajima make up afterward and become friends. .Hack//XXXX As Kite's partner, BlackRose has sworn to help Kite in any way that she can. However she frequently gets angry with Kite's habit of going off by himself. Despite this she is very protective of him, and doesn't tolerate anybody who would try to harm him. When Kite falls into Cubia's clutches, BlackRose is the one chosen and blessed by Aura to go rescue him. .Hack//Another Birth When Akira's little brother Fumikazu fell into a coma after playing the online game The World, Akira knew that it was up to her to figure out what had happened. Logging into the game herself, she created a character named "BlackRose", and soon found herself in the middle of a mystery that led her straight into the heart of The World itself. Alongside Kite, a player who had also had somebody close to him fall into a coma, BlackRose slowly pieced together the story of The World's creator, Harald Hoerwick, and Aura, the daughter he had attempted to create inside of the game. Meanwhile, Akira also had to deal with real life issues, such as sports, bullying at school, and an admirer who was insistent on making her his girlfriend. Despite these obstacles, BlackRose managed to succeed in her fight, and was able to successfully restore her brother and the rest of the coma victims as well. .Hack//Unison During Unison, BlackRose meets up with B.T., Subaru and Mimiru at a bar in Carmina Gadelica. Mimiru accuses her of copying her avatar, but BlackRose shrugs it off, saying that even though Mimiru came first, future players will consider herself as the legendary player instead. They are soon joined by Tsukasa, Crim, Elk, and Mia. BlackRose introduces Elk and Mia to the rest of the SIGN cast. Soon afterwards Bear, Mistral and Silver Knight arrive and the entire group travels to Net Slum to meet Helba. There they are joined by Kite, Orca, and Balmung. BlackRose drags Kite off and they dance together. .Hack//GIFT BlackRose arrives at the initial crime scene with Kite and accuses Balmung of killing Orca. After meeting Mimiru, she takes an immediate disliking of her and claims she can reach the Twilight Hot Springs before her because she has Kite's bracelet on her side. In the race to the hot springs, BlackRose often exchanges insults with Mimiru as both accuse the other of copying their style. .Hack//4koma In contrast to her original personality, BlackRose is actually one of the most levelheaded of the 4koma characters. She is portrayed as being completely loyal to Kite, a fact that Kite frequently takes advantage of by dragging her to remote places at all hours of the day. To his credit, Kite treats BlackRose with a bit more respect then he does the other 4koma characters, however that doesn't stop him from having strange sexual fantasies about her. BlackRose has a great amount of hate towards Atoli, whose constant monologues about peace and happiness have nearly driven her to murder. Oddly enough she seems to have a fairly good relationship with Haseo. .Hack//Link She helps Tokio during Kite's absence. Because she is very close to Kite, Tokio treats her as a superior like Kite, despite being scared of her at the same time. Crossover Appearances Capcom VS. Bandai-Namco: The Battle of Legends BlackRose is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side, her rival is Samanosuke Akechi from Onimusha. Bandai Namco Vs. Shonen Jump BlackRose is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She is one of the MANY guest characters of the game. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds BlackRose appears as a Pair Unit teamming up with Kite. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies BlackRose appears as a Pair Unit teamming up with Kite. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands BlackRose appears as a Solo Unit. Project X Zone: The Fighter BlackRose is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX BlackRose is one of the characters from Bandai Namco side. Gamers Frenzy 2 BlackRose is one of the characters from Bandai side. Heroes Infinity She is one of the characters from Namco side. Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Project X Zone Category:.hack Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans